


The Mess That Is Callie and Jude

by kiefercarlos



Series: Adams-Foster Family Times [2]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Family Feels, Gen, Hospitalization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: Jude and Callie had spent a short amount of time, with the Fosters 2 years ago, but now suddenly everything has gone to hell and the Fosters are going to have to try and fix what's happened in those two years, without losing the kids in the process.(Warnings may change as the story progresses)
Relationships: Callie Adams Foster & Jude Adams Foster, Lena Adams Foster & Stef Adams Foster, Lena Adams Foster/Stef Adams Foster
Series: Adams-Foster Family Times [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736710
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Mess That Is Callie and Jude

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a series, shocker for me I know. But I just need to plan long term for what's going to happen, before I write more.

It took Stef a moment to come too and figure out what had waken her. The house phone was ringing. She flung her arm out and picked up the phone. "Yeah." She answered quickly and quietly to whoever was on the other end of the line.

"Stef it's Bill." Came the gruff voice from the other end of the phone and that had Stef sitting up. "Bill, what's going on?" She asked quickly concerned, there couldn't be a good reason for him phoning her at midnight. "It's about the Jacob kids." He offers and Stef has to think back for a moment, remembering the kids in question and then she's climbing out of bed. She feels like she's going to be leaving the house tonight.

"What's happened?" She asks getting to the point quickly, as she begins to get dressed, cradling the phone between her ear and her shoulder. "It look likes Callie's heading to Juvie for an unknown length of time and Jude's admitted to the hospital with serious injuries." Stef nearly drops the phone at that, sitting back on the bed, "what the hell is going on Bill?" She questions this time, feeling Lena waking behind her, concerned etched on her features as she takes in the conversation.

"It's the Jacob kids." Stef supplies as she listens to Bill talking on the other end of the line. "The foster father was beating up Jude for some unknown reason. Neither kids are talking and the guys still unconscious. Callie had caught him beating Jude and whacked him over the head with a baseball bat. Twice. It's a miracle she didn't crash his skull in." Bill explained as Stef headed downstairs.

"So right now Jude has no one?" She questions and Bill makes an agreed noise. "And he can't be sent to a couple with a male in for obvious reasons." Bill explains and Stef just nods her head as Lena comes down into the kitchen and stands there watching Stef pace.

"What hospital? I'll come down now." She says and she's sure she can hear Bill sigh in relief. "Hope Madison." He supplies and Stef nods and looks to Lena who passes her a travel mug of coffee. "I'll meet you there in a little while." She says and hangs up, dropping the phone on the counter.

"What's going on?" Lena asks and Stef sighs and hangs her head, rubbing her eyes. "It's the Jacobs kids. Callie's going to Juvie for an indiscernible time at the moment, because she cracked her foster father over the head twice, with a baseball bat. Poor Jude is in the hospital with pretty serious injuries at the moment, because said foster father was beating the living crap out of him." Stef says angrily as she leans on the cupboard. "They'll need him somewhere safe so Bill called us. Can't place around a male, the poor kid's going to be terrified." She comments and Lena just nods. "You go to the hospital. Deal with whatever needs to be dealt with over there. I'll get the kids sorted in the morning, tell them what's going on, get some thing organised at this end." Lena explains softly as moves to stand in front Stef.

The blonde woman nods her head. "Yeah. Okay. I'll call you in the morning, let you know what's going on." Stef explains as the pair share a chaste kiss, before Stef grabs her stuff and heads out the door and Lena takes a cup of hot chocolate up to bed, giving her enough time to think about the situation going on.

They'd met the Jacobs kids a two years previous when they'd stayed with them for two nights as an emergency placement. The family had taken a shine to the two kids, but when the time was up, they got shifted to their first full time foster family. Since then they'd been in six and the Adams-Foster clan had lost track of the kids since then. So the call tonight was a surprise and it stung that little bit, knowing that they'd lost track of two kids who'd they'd cared deeply for and now they'd ended up in a terrible place.

As Stef drove the pretty empty dark streets of San Diego, she too thought the same thing. There had been fear when the kids had first arrived, but they'd all given hope, that the kids would be loved and cared for and now two years later everything has become awful and Stef felt both angry at the system and at herself, it wasn't fair on these kids and she felt that she now had to make up for what's happened to them.

As she pulled up into the hospital a little while later, she locked up the car and headed inside, sending a text back to Lena.

I've arrived x

Then she went in to find Bill and find a way to save these poor kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Looking forward to writing more of this.  
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated.


End file.
